


Black Boxers ; Black Panties

by ZianourryFtLouisBum



Series: Daddy and Louis [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Bondage, Bottom Louis, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Domspace, Fluff, Gag, I think that's all..., Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Louis Tomlinson Wears Harry Styles's Clothes, Louis in Panties, Lube, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paddling, Punishment, Rough Sex, Shower Cuddling, Showers, Smut, Spanking, Sub Louis, Subspace, Top Harry, Wooden Spoon Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZianourryFtLouisBum/pseuds/ZianourryFtLouisBum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's had a stressful day at work, Louis had a stressful night at home, but somehow, with each other, it all works out in the end. </p><p> </p><p>(SORRY I KNOW I'M HORRIBLE AT SUMMARIES PLEASE JUST READ IT GAHH. I LOVE YOU, YOU BEAUTIFUL PERSON!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Boxers ; Black Panties

“I didn’t know, okay?!” Louis shouted, slamming the car door shut, pressing his phone closer to his shoulder. 

  
  
  


“Louis, I told you last week. You had a week to prepare. This won’t be tolerated, love.” Harry said gently, but firm into his phone. He was snowed in at his office, which he expected, but he didn’t expect his husband to forget about their dinner party. He had told Louis a week ago that about twenty people were expected, and that he’d probably get snowed in, since the weather called for it. He reminded the boy a few days ago, and earlier this morning when he left for work. But of course the boy forgot. 

  
  
  


“Okay, okay. I’m sorry, but complaining won’t get you anywhere!” Louis snapped, storming upstairs to slip on a suit. 

  
  
  


“I never complained, Lou. I’m staying calm because I don’t want to make you more stressed. Feel lucky that I’m not finding a way home to smack your ass.” Harry threatened lightly, with a smirk in his voice. 

  
  
  


“Don’t you dare. I have to set this all up myself and you’re thinking of sex?! Harold, I have to go. Be home around nine or you’re sleeping on the couch.” Louis said, making his voice stern. He didn’t want to let his husband know that he was sporting a hard-on. 

  
  
  


“Mhm. I love you, stay warm.” Harry said, hanging up when he didn’t get a reply. He knew that the boy would be mad, but he didn’t think he’d be mad at him. This was new. 

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


“Hello, welcome. Yes, nice to meet you too. Oh, I’m lovely. That’s good. Yes, hello. Oh, he’s snowed it. Welcome, yes I know. Thank you. Hello, Mrs. Hello, Sir.” Louis greeted, standing by the door, getting cold. The guests had seemed to arrive all at once, at 6:00PM on the dot. 

  
  
  


When they were all settled inside, the boy went over to a chair, standing on it and tapped a spoon to his tea cup, noticing that everyone else had a glass of champagne. He couldn’t drink at the moment, and now he felt bad for craving some. 

  
  
  


“Welcome everyone. Sorry that Harry couldn’t attend, but he’s a little busy at the moment. Please, mingle and enjoy the alcohol and mini bar. If you need the restroom, it’s just down the hall and to the left.” Louis said, looking towards the guest bathroom. 

  
  
  


Once he stepped down from the chair, everyone went back to mingling. They were all there to meet their new neighbours, and Harry figured it would be a nice way this way. To have them all in their house, invading their privacy, and asking Louis a billion questions about his future plans. Well, if you asked Louis, that’s how he’d put it anyways. Harry called it a dinner party, and mingling. 

  
  
  


“Oh, Louis! Hello, I’m Hannah! I just love this champagne! Please, tell me what’s in it, as I suspect you’ve bought it special for tonight.” The lady, with bold red lipstick, applied like a twelve-year old gushed. 

  
  
  


_ My piss. That’s what’s in it, sleaze. _ “Oh, um. Sorry, Miss, but Harry’s bought it. I do know that it’s quite expensive, though.” Louis said, crossing his arms, sipping his tea. 

  
  
  


“Oh, I see. Well, it’s wonderful. Please tell him I said hi.” She winked, then walked away, swaying her hips. Louis imagined her falling, but it didn’t happen. 

  
  
  


“Salutations, Lewis. I’m Arnold.” Another neighbour, who Louis could care less about weirdly said, giving the boy a wave. He was wearing much rather casual clothing. A black and blue striped shirt, with khaki pants. He had big circular glasses, and his hair was greaser than his own husband’s, but at least Harry made it look good. 

  
  
  


“It’s just Louis.” Louis said, already getting tired. And it was only 7:00PM. 

  
  
  


“My apologies, Lewis. I see you have a lovely rock collection over there. Any for sale?” The man said, pointing out the vaus filled with rocks, and flowers, that Harry insisted would bring the room together. Louis would never tell the man, but it did look nice. 

  
  
  


“No. Nothing in my home is for sale. And you don’t pronounce the ‘s’.” Louis stressed, hating it when people called him that. Only Liam, his friend from back home, was allowed to call him that. And they both knew it was just for laughs, to make fun of those who did think that was his name. 

  
  
  


“Again, my apologies, Louise. And are you sure? I’ll pay a big price.” The man, who looked to of had one too many glasses of champagne offered, leaning in closer to the boy. Louis scrunched up his face and the smell of his breath, stepping back. 

  
  
  


“No. Please take a step back, it’s a little claustrophobic.” Louis said, trying his best to be polite. 

  
  
  


The man only stepped in closer. “I’ll pay any price. Doesn’t even have to me money.” He winked. 

  
  
  


“No! Absolutely not! I have a husband now get  _ the fuck _ away from me!” Louis shouted, getting the attention from the few people who were in the same room. Everyone else had moved around the house, further into his personal life. Louis  _ hoped _ they saw the playroom. They would leave and never come back. 

  
  
  


The man just put his hands on Louis’ sides, bringing him closer. Louis tried to push him away, but he was twice his size. In height and weight, not that it mattered, other than the fact that he had to get away, and the man’s build wasn’t in his favour. 

  
  
  


“I could never let you go…” The man slurred, grabbing Louis’ bum. Louis grew fearful now, unsure of what to do. The people who were in the room just turned away, figuring it wasn’t their problem.  _ Stupid stuck up sluts.  _

  
  
  


“Get away! Get off me!” Louis shouted, smashing his tea cup onto the man’s head. Arnold cried out in pain, growing angry. He slammed Louis’ against the wall, pulling his hair, pinning him to the wall. 

  
  
  


“Get off you fucking asshole!” Louis shouted, successfully kicking the man where the sun don’t shine. 

  
  
  


He cried out again, protecting his package. Louis managed to escape then, running into the laundry room. The big guy stumbled after him, but was stopped at the doorway, when the door wouldn’t open. 

  
  
  


“Let me in, little piggy!” He yelled, shaking the handle, trying to open the door, but it didn’t budge. 

  
  
  


Louis didn’t respond, knowing it wouldn’t help his case. He slid down the wall, holding his knees to his chest.  _ I don’t even have my tea. Fucking dick. _

  
  
  


He looked up at the clock, noticing it was nearing 7:30PM.  _ Harry should be home around 9:00PM. Two and a half hours of this. That man is sleeping no were near me tonight. No kisses, no hugs, no cuddles, no nothing. Just a cold, empty couch.  _

  
  
  


What seemed to be minutes later, there was a soft knock on the door to the laundry room, which Louis found himself waking up to. He didn’t remember falling asleep. 

  
  
  


Louis didn’t trust it. He stayed silent, expecting to hear Arnold’s voice begging for sex, but it wasn’t. It was the voice that he didn’t know he was craving to hear until he did. And when he did, he jumped up and opened the door, forgetting all that he said in his head before. 

  
  
  


“I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you.” Louis rushed out, gripping Harry in his arms, shoving his face in the man’s chest.  

  
  
  


“I’m so sorry, baby. Don’t worry though, they’re all gone, and that fucker’s off to jail. I called the cops as soon as I saw him begging for, well, you know.” Harry said, rubbing the boy’s back. 

  
  
  


“Thank you, Haz. I- I’m sorry too…” Louis whispered. He rarely apologized. It was embarrassing. 

  
  
  


“Hm?” Harry teased. 

  
  
  


“Oh shut it. You know… I’m sorry…” Louis said, hiding his face. He hated apologizing. Especially for acting like a prick. It was easier if he hurt the man’s feelings, not when he had acted like a three-year-old. 

  
  
  


“I know, love. How about we go upstairs? If you’ll let me, hm?” Harry said, loving when Louis got embarrassed. It was cute.

  
  
  


“Heeey. Not nice.” Louis said, pushing the man away and going upstairs. Harry just chuckled and followed his husband. 

  
  
  


“Oh, c’mon. I’m just teasing!” Harry said through the door, when it had slammed in his face. Louis was on the other side laughing his ass off. 

  
  
  


“Nope! Not getting in! You left me to deal with all of this! Bad Harold!” Louis playfully scolded. 

  
  
  


“Hey now, if I’m not in there, who’s going to cuddle you?” Harry tried. 

  
  
  


“I’ll cuddle myself!” Louis said, not giving in, just yet. 

  
  
  


“What about if I massage you? Hm? And scratch you back?” Harry said, getting closer.

  
  
  


“Try again, Mr!” Louis laughed, but really wanting that. 

  
  
  


“Alright, what about…” Harry started, pretending to think. “If I tie you up against the bedpost, then lube up your tight little hole, stick my finger in that lovely hole, add… maybe three, then take them out and slide in my big-” 

  
  


“Yes, yes, come in!” Louis breathed out, getting hot. Harry smirked, slowly walking in the master bedroom. 

  
  
  


“C’mon, Harry! Take off your clothes!” Louis said, already tearing his own off his sweaty body. 

  
  
  


“Yeah, I think I’ll hold on for a minute. How about you strip, then get on the bed, on your stomach. My boy’s been a little naughty lately.” Harry smirked, kicking off his shoes. But only his shoes. 

  
  
  


“I have not!” Louis argued. Putting his hands on his hips. He still had his pants on, but his shirt had been thrown to the floor. 

  
  
  


“No? So you  _ don’t  _ want me to spank you?” Harry taunted, slowly taking off his suit jacket. Louis whined. 

  
  
  


“Fine. But… not too much… I said I was sorry.” Louis agreed, unbuttoning his pants.

  
  
  


“Wouldn’t dream of it.” 

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


“Ahh… H- Harry! It hurts!” Louis whined, pushing his bum in the air, when Harry pressed down on his back.

  
  
  


“Supposed to, love. It’s punishment. Just means you’re learning your lesson.” Harry said, bringing his hand down again on the boy’s naked ass.

  
  
  


“I- I learned!” Louis cried out, on the verge of tears. Another smack came down, on his left cheek. The more neglected cheek. 

  
  
  


“Hmm...let’s see.” Harry said, gripping Louis’ cheeks, spreading them. “Nope. Another minute, possibly. We’ll see.” Harry said, smacking his hand down on Louis’ right, red globe, making it jiggle. Louis whined. 

  
  
  


“I- I thought y- you weren’t going h- hard!” Louis protested, gripping onto the sheets. Harry smacked him twice more. 

  
  
  


“I agreed to not giving you too many. You’ve only taken, what? Twenty bare? And ten with those lovely panties of yours for protection. Doesn’t seem like enough to me. Now, hush up unless you want another twenty, with the paddle, or possible the spoon. Yeah, maybe you need that. Teach my boy a lesson he won’t forget.” Harry thought out loud, knowing it turned the boy on like nothing else. Louis loved hearing how Harry was going to handle him, as if he couldn’t hear him. 

  
  
  


“N- No!” Louis shouted, wanting to cover his sore bum, but unable to since the man’s tie was holding his hands against the head posts. 

  
  
  


“Oh, yes. I think I’ll go get that right now. Don’t move.” Harry smirked, knowing the boy was incapable anyways. Louis just groaned. 

  
  
  


“You’re not funny!” Louis shouted as Harry went downstairs to get the item.

  
  
  


“I know you love my stupid jokes!” Harry argued back, already coming back u with the tool. 

  
  
  


“Ready?” Harry asked, tapping the spoon down lightly. Louis nodded. 

  
  
  


The first smack came down, hard. “Words, Louis.” Harry reprimanded. 

  
  
  


“Y- Yes,” Louis said, biting the sheets. Another smack came down, making the boy whine. 

  
  
  


“How many’s that, love?” Harry asked, knowing he was getting close to the boy’s limit. 

  
  
  


“T- Two,” He stuttered, rubbing his sweaty forehead against the sheets. 

  
  
  


Harry brought the spoon down three last times, in quick succession, then tossed it to the ground and rubbed the boy’s bottom, relieving some of the pain.

  
  
  


“I- I thought it was going t- to be playful.” Louis huffed, biting his lip. 

  
  
  


Harry tapped his bum. “Nope. Naughty boys get red bottoms. But now you’re my good boy again. Such a good boy.” Harry praised, giving Louis a kiss behind his ear. 

  
  
  


“I’m your good boy, again?” Louis asked, turning his head to face the man. 

  
  
  


“Always my good boy, you just do naughty things sometimes. But all is forgiven if you learned your lesson, baby.” Harry said, getting the lotion from the nightstand, figuring Louis had used it earlier. Then he remembered their phone call, and nodded to himself. 

  
  
  


“Want lotion on that bum? I don’t think it’d feel very nice after a spanking, but you can choose.” Harry smirked, loving making the boy ask for things like this. He knew it humiliated him. 

  
  
  


“Y- Yes, please.” Louis said, hiding his face. 

  
  
  


“Yes please, who?” Harry stressed, climbing on the bed behind the boy. 

  
  
  


“Yes please, Daddy.” Louis finished, rubbing his cock down against the mattress. 

  
  
  


“Keep that bum up, Louis.” Harry tsked, lightly smacking it. Louis listened, arching it back up. 

  
  
  


Harry then reached down, in between the boy’s legs, grabbing ahold of his leaking member, jerking the boy off. Louis moaned, whined and begged for Harry to go faster. Harry just kept his slow pace, telling the boy to be patient. 

  
  
  


“N- Ngh…” Louis moaned, desperate to cum. Harry just ignored him, letting go of the boy’s dick and grabbing his balls, giving them a squeeze. Louis yelped, pushing back, wanting to relieve some of the pleasurable pain. 

  
  
  


“Bum up, love. I’m not asking again.” Harry scolded, tightening his grip on Louis’ package. 

  
  
  


“H- Hurts…” Louis whined. 

  
  
  


“I know you like it rough.” Harry said, but gentled his hold just a bit. He wanting Louis to be able to cum. 

  
  
  


“T- Thank you, D- Daddy.” Louis thanked, arching his back again. 

  
  
  


“Of course, baby. Just no more grinding without permission. Only Daddy’s allowed to give you such pleasure in times like this. Understand?” Harry reprimanded, loving the sounds Louis was making. 

  
  
  


“Y- Yes, Daddy.” Louis moaned.

  
  
  


“And Daddy can also take that pleasure away when his boy’s being greedy.” Harry taunted, giving a sharp pull to the boy’s balls. Louis cried out, with a mix of love and hate for the feeling. 

  
  
  


“Now, how about I untie my baby and do my magic.” Harry said, getting a groan out of the boy. Partially from the dirty talk, partially from the bad joke. 

  
  
  


“Ngh… yes…” Louis whined, biting the sheets. 

  
  
  


“I’m sorry? What was that? Daddy didn’t hear you.” Harry teased. 

  
  
  


“Y- Yes please, Daddy.”

  
  
  


“Better.” 

  
  
  


Then Harry let go of Louis’ balls, getting a sigh of relief from the boy. He quickly spread some lotion around his hands, not forgetting about his red bottom. He spread it gently onto the red area, then capped the bottle and set it aside, wiping the rest of the lotion into his pants. He ten untied the boy, turned him onto his back, then tied him up again. 

  
  
  


Louis whined out, impatiently. 

  
  
  


“Louis William. One more noise out of you and I won’t hesitate to smack you ‘round again.” Harry threatened. Now, Louis loved being spanked, but he had just got one, and frankly, he wasn’t looking to get another. So he kept quiet. 

  
  
  


“Good boy. Now spread.” Harry ordered, while undressing himself completely. Louis mouth filled with saliva at the look of Harry’s tattooed covered body. He swallowed thickly, trying to hide his face. 

  
  
  


“Oh, love.” Harry smiled, shaking his head fondly. “Let me see you, let me see your beautiful blue eyes.” Harry said softly, watching as Louis turned to look at him. “Beautiful. I love you.” Harry said, getting comfy behind the boy. 

  
  
  


He took some lube from the nightstand and spread it around in his fingers, noticing that it was the kind that got hotter every few seconds, but he knew that Louis could handle it. 

  
  
  


He slowly inserted one finger, squirting some extra lube onto Louis’ hole, knowing that he was sore from previous events. Louis moaned, and pushed back. Harry smacked him then, telling him to keep still. Louis whined, but obeyed. 

  
  
  


When Harry was three fingers deep, he took them all out, getting another whine from the boy, but ignored it. He understood that he was getting close. 

  
  
  


He lubed up his dick, that was harder than stone. He then lined it up with Louis’ hole, teasing the boy with his head for a minute, before pushing in all at once, getting a scream of pleasure from the boy. 

  
  
  


“Ahh, Daddy!” Louis shouted, gripping the sheets, that were now wet with his sweat and pre-cum. 

  
  
  


“Like that, baby boy?” Harry teased, pressing right against the boy’s prostate. Louis shivered, needing to cum. 

  
  
  


“Y- Yes, Daddy. S- So g- good…” Louis moaned, pushing back. Harry held him then, pushing in and out extremely slowly. Slower than Louis had ever gotten. 

  
  
  


“Why’s my boy being so bad tonight, hm? Snapping at Daddy on the phone, then not letting me in the bedroom, then not listening even after I got your bum all red and hot, and played with his balls. And now pushing back even when Daddy told him to be patient and stay still. Hm… doesn’t seem like my good boy. Maybe he shouldn’t get to cum tonight. I think that’ll teach him. Clearly a spanking and slight ball torture hadn’t worked, so maybe this will. After that, I don’t know. Maybe I’ll have to put a gag in him and a cock ring around his little boy. Make him let me take control. Yes, I think that’s just what I’ll do. He better not push back or make another sound.” Harry taunted, knowing it was an impossible task. 

  
  
  


Less than a minute later, Louis whined out and pushed back, hard. Harry smacked him bum, harder, then pulled out and got off the bed, telling Louis that he’d be back. Louis didn’t know if he should cry, scream or laugh. He was feeling a mix of emotions, and not a single one was taking control. So he laid there, feeling fuzzy and warm inside. 

  
  
  


“I’m back, love. Daddy’s here.” Harry spoke softly, taking his place behind the boy again. He loved Louis’ moans, but he loved taking control and getting Louis to let him more. 

  
  
  


He gagged the boy, then slipped the ring around Louis’ cock. Louis moaned out, desperately, but it was muffled. Harry furrowed his brow, thinking about something else. 

  
  
  


“Does my boy even deserve my cock? Hm?” He asked, knowing the anticipation was killing the boy. Louis shook around then, wanting anything but that. Harry caught on to the boy’s slight distress, and reassured him that he wouldn’t do anything if the boy didn’t let him. It’s all for you, Harry had said. 

  
  
  


Then, the man sat back, and slipped his cock back into his boy. Another muffled moan came out of Louis, but Harry didn’t say anything. His focus was all on cumming. 

  
  
  


He pressed into the boy, getting faster as time went on. Eventually, he was relentlessly pounding into his love. Louis was squirming uncontrollably, needing to cum. 

  
  
  


“Nmmhh…” Louis moaned, arching his back as best he could, signalling that he desperately needed to cum. His blue eyes glistened with tears as he look up at his husband, who looked down at him, then took off his cock ring. 

  
  
  


Harry continued his movements, hitting the boy right against his sweet spot, until Louis was no longer able to control himself. 

  
  
  


“Cum.” Harry demanded, and with that one word, Louis was cumming in white stripes across his stomach. Harry came shortly after, with his body stilling, other than the slight shake to it. 

  
  
  


“Such a good boy.” Harry praised, leaning over his boy to unstrap the gag, which was covered in spit. He gently wiped away the bit of it that was dripping out of Louis’ mouth, wiping it on the bed sheets. 

  
  
  


Louis was breathing heavily, coming down from his climax. Both of their dicks had softened, and Harry helped the boy out of bed, leading him to the shower, but not before bussing someone up on the intercom to come and clean the sheets, their toys and set out some pyjamas for the both of them, requesting that they get a shirt if his for Louis to wear. 

  
  
  


With that, they went into the bathroom and Harry turned on the shower, getting it nice and warm for the both of them. 

  
  
  


When it was at the right temperature, he steed in, then helped his husband in, then closed the door. He held Louis to his chest, bringing him out of Subspace, and coming out of Domspace himself. After a few minutes of letting the warm spray shower them, he lathered up a loofah, and gently scrubbed down the boy, who wouldn’t let him go, clearly not out of Subspace. 

  
  
  


“Baby, I need to wash your chest, yeah? Can I do that, love?” Harry whispered, which Louis agreed shorty after, not quite sure of what Harry had said, but allowing the man to guide him a step back. 

  
  
  


He giggled at the gentle scrubs around his body, unsure of what he was feeling, but loving it. 

  
  
  


“Tickles, baby?” Harry smiled, setting the loofah down then taking the shower head in his hand, spraying the soap off of the boy. Louis giggled again, shoving the spray away. 

  
  


“Noo… tickles…” Louis laughed, but was pulled back into Harry’s arms, then quickly sprayed down. 

  
  


“Oh, love. You’re killing me.” Harry chuckled, thinking that his heart was about to burst. He didn’t know it was possible to love anyone this much, yet here he was. 

  
  
  


“I know.” Louis smiled, going back to his sassy self, which Harry loved just as much as his giggly, cuddly self. 

  
  
  


“Alright, baby. Let me wash you hair, then myself and we’ll go back to bed.” Harry said, picking up the shampoo. 

  
  
  


Louis nodded, and relaxed i the man’s arms as he scrubbed away at his hair. Louis loved Harry’s touches. 

  
  
  


When they were both clean, and wrapped in towels, they brushed their teeth, then went into the bedroom to put their pyjamas on. Harry ended up carrying Louis into the room, then laying him down on the bed. 

  
  
  


“Pj time!” Louis laughed, throwing his towel to the floor. Harry chuckled at the boy’s childish behaviour, and helped him into his black panties. He then slipped his own white hoodie over Louis’ head, and pulled his arms through the sleeves. Louis jumped up, and carried both of their towels into the bathroom, putting them in the laundry basket for cleaning the next day, or whenever they felt like it. 

  
  
  


When he went back in the bedroom, his husband was already under the covers, with them pulled back on the right side for the boy to climb in, which he did, cuddling up to Harry, who was dressed in a pair of black boxers and a black t-shirt. He didn’t get as cold as the smaller husband. 

  
  
  


“Goodnight, Lou.” Harry whispered, tucking the covers around the boy. 

  
  
  


Louis shifted closer, cuddling into the man and planted a kiss to his lips. “I love you too, Harold.” 

  
  
  


Harry groaned, but kissed him back, and grabbed his bum gently. Louis tensed, still sore from earlier. 

  
  
  


“I wish I could grab all of your bum.” Harry whispered. 

  
  
  


“Maybe one day. When it’s all saggy and gross.” Louis shrugged, laughing when Harry’s face scrunched up at the thought. 

  
  
  


“Lou, I’d love you no matter what. Even if you did have a… saggy bum… but I don’t think that happens…” Harry said, grabbing it a bit harder, never wanting to forget the feeling, just incase. 

  
  
  


“Maybe not, but if it does, I’ll need some sexy granny panties.” Louis laughed, tucking his face into Harry’s neck.

  
  
  


“Oh my god, Lou. Go to sleep.” Harry chuckled, not wanting to think about what ‘sexy granny panties’ were. 

  
  
  


“Yeah, yeah. Night, babe.” Louis hummed, kissing the man’s neck. 

  
  
  
“Goodnight, Lou. And goodnight Lou’s bum. Please don’t get saggy on us.” Harry whispered, giving his bum a pat. Louis just laughed. 

**Author's Note:**

> A little somethin' somethin'. Sorry 'bout the summary... but I hope you enjoyed. (Annndd... let me know if you want to see more one-shots. I'm taking any suggestions. Don't hesitate!)
> 
> Leave comments / kudos if you wanna. Love you! 
> 
>  
> 
> -M.


End file.
